


life is better at the lake

by Ashtheshortstack



Series: KristAnna Smut OneShots [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kristanna, Modern AU, Porn With Very Little Plot, Smut, enjoy, human!Sven, i dunno i just wrote this because i wasn't ready for the angst train in my other fics, lakehouse fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack
Summary: A lake trip with her friends couldn't possibly lead to any shenanigans. Or so Anna thought...
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: KristAnna Smut OneShots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692700
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	life is better at the lake

Anna had never really been on a vacation before. Maybe once or twice before her parents died, but she didn’t really remember their family trips. Elsa may have been able to remember better than she could, but after their father got busier and busier with work she rarely saw anything of him anymore. She understood that Agnar wanted a good life for his family and that’s why he worked so hard. Why she never saw him. Why she and her sister relied mostly on their mother. Why she and her sister were very well off after their parents perished in a crash of their private plane. 

When Ryder brought up the idea of taking a trip to his family’s lakehouse, Anna was a bit hesitant. That meant she’d have to shop for a few swimsuits for water activities, and the thought had her reeling. Especially since her boyfriend, Kristoff, was also invited. He’d seen her naked--they weren’t  _ prudes. _ He’d seen her in just her undergarments, occasionally. She tended to be less bashful around him when she stayed over at his apartment. 

But somehow… him seeing her in a bikini felt entirely different. Anna wasn’t into showing skin much in public. It wasn’t that she was self-conscious or didn’t like her body, it just wasn’t her style. It wasn’t her taste to show off her breasts with plunging neck-lines or skimpy tops that left little to the imagination. Just--in her mind--that was a sight meant for Kristoff. He was the only one she wanted to see her body on full display. But even with that thought in mind, it still made her nervous. Anna had never dressed up for him. Or tried to be sexy. And the thought of wearing a bikini that he would, undoubtedly, find her alluring in was intimidating. 

So, when she and Elsa went shopping, Anna picked a modest route. Still a bikini, but high waisted with a sturdy top. Nothing flimsy. She wanted her assets  _ covered. _ Elsa went a similar route with one-pieces and a slightly 50s inspired piece that was open in the back. Anna liked her options. They were cute. They were  _ safe. _ Kristoff would like her in them, but there wouldn’t be any unnecessary attention or teasing from her friends. 

When they arrived, Honeymaren led everyone on a tour while her brother unpacked the bags. The lakehouse was surprisingly large with three rather spacious bedrooms as well as a deck, a large kitchen and living room. Ryder had his gaming console hooked up and ready for him, Kristoff, and Sven to indulge in. 

“Well, there’s three rooms sooo,” Honeymaren glanced between Anna and Kristoff with a knowing smirk, “I figured that you two wouldn’t mind sharing, right?” 

Kristoff nearly choked. “W-Wait, what?” 

Honeymaren snorted at that. “C’mon, Kristoff, we’re all adults here. None of us have a problem with you and Anna sharing a room. You’re the only couple here. Elsa shares with me while Ryder shares with Sven, it makes sense.” 

“And…” Kristoff looked at Elsa. “You’re okay with that?” 

Her sister gave a shrug, waving her hands in a stern gesture. “I don’t want to hear it at home, and I don’t want to hear it here. So, keep it to yourselves, and it doesn’t matter to me.” 

Anna felt her cheeks heat at that, noting that her boyfriend’s face resembled her own. It was embarrassing to be called out. She doesn’t talk about sex to anyone. Never has. Elsa was never interested in it. In fact, she’s pretty sure her sister doesn’t like sex at all or even think about it. To make sure she’d never make her sister uncomfortable, Anna just never spoke about it. 

When they were unpacking, Kristoff approached her from behind, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “You sure you’re okay with this? You can have the room to yourself. I’ll stay with the guys, if you’d like.” 

“No way. The last thing I’d want is to be in here alone. And--no offense to Honeymaren, but I don't really want to stay with her or Elsa. This is a vacation, and Elsa and I already spend a lot of time together. I really don’t mind staying with you. B-But um,” she pursed her lips and gave him a sideways glance, “maybe we  _ don’t _ \--uh--take advantage of it. I-If you know what I mean?” 

Laughing, he nodded. “Okay. The last thing I want to do is make you unhappy, babe.” 

Anna smiled up at him. “I know.” 

So, they did. And it was  _ so _ nice. The king sized bed gave plenty of room for Kristoff and her both to sprawl on top of one another. Anna had long gotten used to his snores and the way they rumbled in his chest when she pressed against him. The discovery that Kristoff was also a messy sleeper saved her a world of embarrassment. Not that her boyfriend would have ever judged her. Anna couldn’t even count the amount of times she’d fallen asleep on his shoulder and woke up with a drool stain staring back at her on his sleeve. 

When Anna walked out on the mix of rock and sand for the first time, she felt confident. She was proud of her green polkadotted high wasted bikini look. Pulling her hair up, she tugged the auburn tresses into a high pony to keep the thick curls off her neck. Two rather muscular arms wound around her waist, making her squeak in surprise. She gazed up, unsurprised to find Kristoff smiling down at her. 

Brushing her bangs out of the way, he pressed a peck to her forehead. “You look really cute.” 

Despite having heard those words leave his lips a million times, Anna could help but giggle and as a flush kissed her cheeks. “Thanks. Not so bad yourself.” 

“Ah, yes. Casual swim trunks are very fashion forward.” 

Giving an annoyed tap on the shoulder, she rolled her eyes. “I’m just glad you’re wearing anything at all, considering your habit of just prancing around in the nude.” 

“I don’t  _ prance.  _ And don’t tempt me.” 

Anna wasn’t wrong. Kristoff wasn’t modest in the slightest around his parents. Not that he walked around stark naked in front of them, but there have been times when his mother had entered his room and had a full conversation with her son as if he weren’t only wearing a pair of boxers. It was just never something that was weird to them. Therefore after he and Anna got intimate, she would often find him roaming around his apartment clad in his birthday suit as if it were nothing. 

Kristoff gave her hair a little ruffle before detaching himself from her. However, as he started towards the other guys, Anna felt herself not quite ready to lose him just yet. 

“Hey, wait!” 

He paused, turning on his heel to face her. Tilting his head, he cocked a brow as he anticipated for her to continue. Anna sucked in a breath and reached for her bag. Swallowing thickly, she held up a bottle of sunscreen. “Could--Could you help me out?” 

Squinting at the bottle then back to Anna, he stood a little straighter with a small smirk etching at the edge of his lips. “My, my, feisty-pants… when did you become a temptress?” 

Her cheeks flamed. “I-I’m not! I’m just asking you to put sunscreen on me so you’re not dealing with a roasted red-head by the end of the day.” 

“Sureee.” 

“Kristoff!” she whined. 

Instead of teasing her any further, Kristoff did as he was asked. Anna tried to not give into the temptation of letting his touch  _ do things  _ to her. He was already smug enough, the last thing she wanted was to give him the satisfaction. Her boyfriend didn’t make it  _ easy _ on her though. He rubbed her skin gently, his large hands encased her upper arms as he rubbed the cream into her skin. His hands were everywhere: her back, her stomach, her neck... Kristoff massaged at her shoulders, humming as he did so. Anna felt herself relax under his touch, but just as she was about to fall under his spell, he pulled away from her. 

He grinned. “There you go, baby, all set.” 

Anna fought the pout that threatened to wobble onto her bottom lip. “Thank you,” she said with a grit smile. 

The activities for the weekend were normal for a lake trip, Anna assumed. They canoed and played in the sand, sat around a campfire and ate s’mores… Kristoff scared the shit out of her when he swam up beneath the doc and grabbed her feet that dangled off the edge. She screeched, before Sven pushed her in from behind. Anna glared at both of them, pissed as could be. But despite being unwillingly drenched, she did enjoy Kristoff’s company. So, she settled for pouting in his arms as he waded around in the water with her in tow.

After their second full day of lake activities, everyone decided to turn in early. But Anna was still a bit wired from the excitement of the day. Elsa and Honeymaren had finished their showers, and Anna hung in their room while the boys battled it out in a rather loud game of Mario Kart. Normally, she’d join in… but Sven was a dirty cheater and after the last incident when they played and he suggested they “make the game more interesting,” well, she vowed never to do  _ that _ again. 

Anna always found herself in the middle of the two groups. She could hang out with the guys or the girls just fine. Her interests put her in a happy medium, making her able to participate in really any conversation. 

Elsa sat in the pink papasan chair, painting a coat of glossy nail polish over her fingernails. Cocking a brow at her sister, Anna gave her a confused look, pausing as she braided her hair. “You do realize you’re just going to ruin those in the lake tomorrow, right?” 

“Not if I don’t get back in the water.” 

Honeymaren snorted as she folded her clothes. “Don’t let Sven hear you say that.” 

Giving a shrug, Elsa smiled. “It’s fine if they get messed up. I just do it because it’s relaxing.” 

“How is painting your nails relaxing?” Anna asked with a gape. “If anything, it’s so stressful! There’s barely any surface area and you get it all over your fingers. Not to mention, it tastes horrible and gets stuck to your teeth.” 

Her sister laughed. “Well, that’s because not all of us bite our nails to the quick, Anna.” 

Anna opened her mouth to retort and threw her finished braids over her shoulders, but instead scrunched her nose when her sister was right. Her reaction earned another laugh from both of the other girls. Honeymaren took a seat next to Anna on the bed, taking her hand and looking at her nails. 

“Damn, girl. You really do gnaw these things off. Is it anxiety or just a bad habit?” 

Taking her hand back, she laughed nervously. “Uh… a little bit of both, I guess?” 

“Nothing that we should worry over?” Elsa added.

The younger sister waved her off. “No, no. Of course not.” 

Anna was almost thankful when her phone pinged, saving her from any further interrogation regarding her poor cubical care. What she wasn’t expecting, however, was a text from Kristoff asking for a late night swim accompanied by a suggestive winky face. 

“Oh, God,” she muttered. Honestly, it just slipped out. 

“What is it?” Honeymaren asked, glancing down at Anna’s phone. 

“Oh, uh, just Kristoff.” 

“Uh huh. Why are you blushing?” she teased. 

“No reason,” Anna squeaked. 

Elsa sat up, a small smile on her face. “What’d he say?” 

“Nothing.” 

Honeymaren elbowed her lightly. “Oh, c’mon, just spill.” 

Gulping, Anna glanced down at the screen then back up. “He just wants to go night swimming, that’s all. B-But I can’t. Obviously. All of my swimsuits are in the wash.” 

Honeymaren eyed her. “Are you  _ sure _ that bikinis are required for this?” 

“I’m not going out there naked, Honey!” 

Both girls laughed at her expense. Anna could feel her cheeks burning from their teasing. Slipping off the bed, Honeymaren moved to the dresser. “Here, you can wear one of mine.” 

Catching the bikini that was tossed her way, Anna gaped. “I’m  _ not _ wearing this. I could never wear this.” 

“Why not?” 

“Why not? Honey, this is barely even fabric let alone a swimsuit. What is this supposed to  _ cover _ ?” Anna cried. 

Honeymaren shrugged. “Just the basics. It’s better than just wearing pasties out there. Lighten up, Anna. Don’t you think Kristoff will think you’re sexy?” she cooed with a waggle of her brows. 

“N-No, that’s not--I don’t wear bikinis like this. I like ones that I’m cute in.” 

Honey looked genuinely confused at her. “Wait, hold on. You and Kristoff have had sex, right?” 

Anna glanced at Elsa, who quickly looked away. “I-I-- _ yes-- _ but I don’t think we should have this conversation. I don’t want to make Elsa uncomfortable.” 

“No, please. It’s fine. You can talk about it in front of me, Anna, it doesn’t bother me. I just don’t enjoy partaking in it myself.” 

Despite the relief she felt, Anna held back a glare. Why wouldn’t Elsa just let her have an out!? She never talked about sex. It felt weird… especially with her sister nearby. Not that she didn’t trust Elsa and Honeymaren. But it had just never been something she did. Their parents were pretty hush-hush about how sex worked. In fact, Kristoff had to explain a lot of basic concepts to her. Such as: yes, him kissing her down there was fairly common and nothing for her to freak out over. 

Honeymaren looked at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to elaborate now that cards had been dealt. 

“I’ve never tried to be sexy. Kristoff has always told me I am? But I guess… I like it better when he calls me cute or pretty rather than sexy or hot. Those just feel so--I don’t know-- _ adult. _ And I know we  _ are _ adults, but still. I guess I’ve just never seen myself as having sex appeal? So, I don’t  _ try. _ ” 

“Then imagine how weak at the knees he’ll be if you  _ do _ try,” Honey said with a smirk. “Just do it this once. I promise, it’s not what you think. Or it won’t be with Kristoff. It’ll make you feel powerful.” 

Anna blinked. “‘Powerful?’” 

“Anna,” she placed a hand over hers. “Have you ever controlled anything in the bedroom?” 

“Well, no, but I don’t want to. I like it when Kristoff is in charge.” 

“Why not give it a shot? Change things up,” Honeymaren replied with a quirk of her brow. 

Glancing down at her twiddling thumbs, she sighed. With a look back at her friend, Anna shrugged. “Are you sure?” 

“Do you think Kristoff will hate it?” 

“Of course not.” 

“Then there’s no harm.” 

Anna looked to Elsa who just gave an encouraging nod. Deflating in defeat, she gave in. “Okay,” she snatched the tiny bikini from Honeymaren’s grasp and headed to the bathroom to change.

When Anna gazed over her exposed skin, she flushed. This was so  _ skimpy _ . At least it was emerald green, a color she knew brought out her eyes. But every inch of her freckled skin was exposed. No wonder Honeymaren easily attracted male attention if she wore this thing! Not that she wore it for that purpose… Anna  _ wished _ she had the amount of confidence as her friend and even her sister. Elsa was modest, but at least she was okay with showing skin and not being embarrassed by it. 

The tiny straps of the bikini weren’t for  _ lifting _ anything, that was for sure. Not to mention the cup barely covered her breasts at all. Her sideboob spilled out of the side. The bottoms exposed her hip bones, and Anna was suddenly very grateful she decided to shave everything before this trip. Turning to the side, she glanced over her ass and saw how much of her cheeks hung out of the bottom. 

God, what would Kristoff  _ think _ if he saw her in this? Surely, he’d like it, right? Anna had her doubts that she could really pull this off. But if it was for him… maybe, she could manage to find her inner seductress and make her boyfriend “weak at the knees” as Honeymaren said. 

Sucking in a breath, Anna gave him a quick response telling him to meet her by the lake. It didn’t take long for him to send a thumbs up with a winky face in response. She giggled despite her lingering anxiety. If Kristoff could be cheeky, so could she. 

Anna left the bathroom, emerging hesitantly in the bikini. Honeymaren merely grinned and gave a wolf whistle. Quickly, the red head shushed her and pulled her large t-shirt and shorts back on. She tugged her hair out of the two braids, allowing the auburn locks to flow freely over her shoulders. 

Closing the door behind her, she sucked in a breath as she leaned back against the wood with her fingers still on the nob. She could do this. Kristoff wasn’t that hard to please. He  _ loved _ her. He didn’t care if she looked stupid trying to do this. He’d still want to be with her anyway. Right? 

_ Right? _

Gathering all the courage she could muster, Anna stalked into the living room where the boys whooped and hollered. When Kristoff saw her, he glanced away from the game and gave her a small smile. She returned the sentiment with--what she hoped was--a sultry smirk. It certainly got his attention, his eyes staying her as his brows shot up past his bangs. Anna swayed her hips the best she could before slowly opening the door and giving him a once over with a genuine smile this time. 

His jaw went slack, cheeks pinking. 

“Kristoff!” 

Suddenly, the blond was snapped back to the game. “What!?” 

Ryder and Sven were snorting. “You’ve been against the wall this whole time. The race is over!” Sven barked with a laugh. 

Anna glanced at the screen to confirm that Kristoff was, indeed, in last place with his character revving against the wall. His attention was ripped away from her and to the screen. Kristoff quickly finished the race as Anna slowly started to close the door behind her. 

She vaguely heard him say “I think I’m done for the night guys,” and Sven made some murmured comment that apparently warranted him a smack from her boyfriend. Leaning against the porch railing, she waited for Kristoff to emerge. He didn’t make her wait long. Kristoff came through the door with a shit-eating grin. Quickly, he cupped her face and brought her in for a searing kiss. 

“What was  _ that _ about?” he breathed against her lips, his surprise by her boldness clear in his tone.

Anna hummed in response. “There’s more where that came from,” she cooed coyly. 

“Hey, weren’t you the one who didn’t want to-- _ you know _ .” 

Giggling, she skipped off the back porch steps towards the rocky sand. “A girl can change her mind, can’t she?” 

Kristoff squinted at her, arching a brow as he followed quickly behind her. “Sure, but not you, usually.” 

“Maybe vacation is bringing out a different side to me.” 

“Oh, you don’t say.” 

Anna just sucked her bottom lip between her teeth with an excited nod. This felt so right. Teasing him like this was a lot more liberating than she thought it’d be. And Kristoff was eating up every second of it. It surprised her that he was playing along so easily. Not laughing at her. Calling her out for being weird. He just acknowledged she was acting different but rolled along with it. 

Anna turned, walking backwards with her hands casually behind her back. “So, I see you were prepared,” she teased with a nod towards his swim trunks. 

Laughing, he shrugged. “I was hoping you’d say ‘yes’.” 

“You’re lucky I did.” 

He gave her a once over. “And what about you? Swimming in a t-shirt this evening?” 

Anna felt her resolve crack just a little. “U-Um, well, no.” 

“No?” he asked with a tilt of his head. 

“N-No. But um--Kristoff, if you feel like this is too much or--we don’t have to--u-um.” 

She was losing him. Anna could tell by the confused look he was giving her. Just as she went to pause in her walking, her leg caught on a particularly large log strewn along the sand. As she fell backwards, Kristoff grabbed her hand and quickly tugged her towards him. He caught her in his arms, his other hand finding purchase on her bare waist beneath her loose t-shirt. 

“You okay?” he asked. 

Not trusting her voice, Anna merely nodded. She sighed, resting her forehead on his chest. Some seductress she was, huh? Couldn’t even walk and talk at the same time. Couldn’t hold her smoothness for even ten minutes. She deflated against him. “God, I already messed this up.”

“Messed what up?” 

She huffed a breath. “Seducing you.” 

He stiffened against her. Kristoff held her by the shoulders, pushing her back slightly to look down at her. “What?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing,” she muttered, hanging her head with a shake. 

“Anna…?” 

He returned his hand under her shirt and gently slid upwards. Anna felt her breath hitch as his fingertips ghosted her flesh. When he reached the side of the string bikini, he paused. Kristoff shot her a puzzled gaze, brows furrowing. Feeling cheeks heat, Anna glanced away as shame bubbled within her. 

"What's going on? Talk to me, babe," he practically begged. 

Swallowing, she locked eyes with him. "Honeymaren thought it'd be a good idea if I was the one in charge. Sooo, she gave me one of her bikinis."

She was him visibly gulp. "Oh, God," Kristoff muttered as his hand slipped back down to her waist.

"What?"

He chuckled hesitantly. "Nothing, I just--" another nervous laugh, "I just know what type of bikinis Honeymaren wears and um… the thought of you in one is--"

"Weird, right?" 

"--a huge turn on." 

"Oh." 

Anna couldn't help the stunned stare she gave him. His face was so rosey as he avoided her eyes. 

She really couldn't believe this. Kristoff really did  _ like  _ the idea of her in something so… skimpy? Wasn't it weird to him? Didn't he like that Anna wasn't the type of girl to just flaunt her goodies? 

But, it was different… wasn't it? This wasn't flaunting to the word, it was just him. There was no one else. Just the two of them… She would never allow anyone else to see her like this. This was a sight for him alone. 

Anna licked her lips, tilting her head to see his face as he looked down. "Do you… want to see?" 

"I--uh--It's whatever  _ you _ want, baby. I'd never force you to--" 

"I know, Kris. You'd never make me do something I'm uncomfortable with." 

"Never," he affirmed with a hint of a smile.

Joy swelled inside her chest as her stomach fluttered and flipped. Anna  _ knew  _ what a wonderful man she'd ended up with. He genuinely made her feel so loved, accepted, and cared for. How lucky could one girl be?

"Sooo, what do you wanna do?" she asked as she wound her arms around his neck. 

Kristoff tugged her closer, her lower body flush against his own. Leaning in, his lips brushed hers as he spoke. "You're in charge. You tell me." 

With a teasing hum, Anna released him and took a step back before fiddling with the edge of her large shirt. She lifted it slowly, watching as Kristoff eagerly gazed over every inch of exposed skin she gave him. Anna noticed his adam's apple bob when all of her freckled tummy was in view. Pushing any hesitation from her mind, Anna lifted the shirt off, shucking it onto the grimey sand. Kristoff's jaw clenched at the sight, fingers wiggling at his sides as if he was at war within himself. 

His reaction only spurred her on as she bit her lip and reached for the waistband of her shorts. Anna was quite sure of herself this time as she pulled them down, trailing them over her freckled thighs and calves. 

Kristoff's hand went to his face, covering his mouth as he drank her in. His honey-brown eyes were clouded with want. A desire she knew was meant just for her. He was still being gentlemanly, waiting for her permission to proceed. 

Huh. Maybe she liked "this being in control" thing.

"What do you think?" she asked, holding her arms out. 

She clearly knew what he thought. It was written all over his face. But she still wanted to toy with him. To hear him say it. 

Kristoff laughed at that. "God, Anna, you're beautiful. Every inch of you. And you're  _ killing _ me." 

Oh, she knew. As if the tent in his swim trunks weren't a clear enough sign as to what exactly she was doing to him. But Anna liked it. She liked how much he wanted her. 

"Is this, uh, sexy?" 

Snorting, he nodded feverishly. "Fuck, yes. Of course it is. And knowing that you wore it for me makes it even better." Finally, he stepped towards her, cupping her cheek in his palm. "Anytime you want to do something to make yourself feel pretty or sexy or  _ whatever _ , do it. I'm on board." 

"But what if--I don't know. What if I wore something like this at the beach? Would that bother you?" 

"No. Other guys and gals can look all they want, but  _ I _ ," his hand traveled down her neck to her shoulder, "get to touch. Besides, I know you'd punch anyone who looked at you funny." 

Anna giggled at that with a nod. He was right. She had nothing to fret over. Kristoff was mature, and Anna could handle herself. She had no desire to actually wear things like this on the regular, but it was nice to know that she had her boyfriend's support if she did. 

She kissed him then, savoring the feeling of his lips against her own. His arms wound around her waist, large hands cupping her backside. Anna couldn’t get enough of him as she tangled her fingers into his blond locks. All nerves that had jittered inside of her were slowly replaced by growing excitement and need. Oh, she longed for him. 

Pulling back slightly, Anna huffed a breath. “Is this still a late night swim?” 

“No,” he replied, yanking her back in feverishly. 

Their kisses were hot and heavy. Kristoff’s tongue prodded her lips, and she allowed him entry. He lapped at the roof of her mouth, licking his tongue along her teeth. He was driving her  _ crazy _ despite how she was supposed to be the one in control. Anna felt a fear wash over her. She couldn’t let this turn into every other time they’d been together. Honeymaren was right: she needed to change this up. 

Gripping his shirt, Anna broke away and pulled him by his tank towards the dock. Slowly, she dipped down, dragging him to the wooden surface along with her. 

“Here?” he asked. 

She shrugged, climbing into his lap. “Why not?” 

“Well, we’ve never--” 

“I know. But… we’re being adventurous tonight, right?” 

Kristoff chuckled at that, nodding as he brushed his thumb along her cheek. “If I get a splinter in my ass, it’s your fault.” 

“I can live with that.” 

Anna wasn’t sure how long they’d stayed there like that, kissing and touching and  _ craving _ one another until she finally rid him of his tank top. She went to join him, but Kristoff stopped her from taking off the bikini top. She gave him a questioning gaze, but he merely shook his head and continued on locking his lips with her own. 

She wasn’t sure when her hips started moving on their own accord, but the feeling of her heat grinding along the bulge in his swim trunks sent sparks flying through her core. Kristoff rutted against her, meeting her rhythm easily. He surrounded her… his lips on her neck, shoulders, breasts… she started to forget where she ended and he began. 

Catching her breath, Anna prodded at the buttons on his swim trunks, snapping them open and gently freeing his swollen erection from its confines. She stroked him, pumping up and down with the flat of her palm. His face contorted as he gnawed his bottom lip. Kristoff’s cheeks were so flushed as he watched her jerk him off at a languid pace. This wasn’t how she wanted him to finish, but the pleasured look on his face was enough to encourage her further. 

When she stopped, he let out a weak whimper that he tried to cover with a cough. Anna giggled at him before pushing the bikini bottoms to the side and mounting him. She gripped his shoulders, positioning him and sliding down the length of his dick. They shared a sigh, her forehead pressing to his as she sunk on him fully. He kissed her, lips moving softly with hers. Timidly, she moved upward before sinking down once again. They’d never actually tried this position despite Kristoff mentioning often that he wanted her on top. Anna just never felt comfortable enough to attempt it. Yet, it felt so wonderful. Apparently, she’d really been missing out. 

The new position was completely different. He hit so deep within her when she raised her hips and dropped. Kristoff helped her pick up the pace, going faster as she began to bounce up and down on his length. He panted into her shoulder, whispering encouragements. She was doing so well, he said. That she was so hot like this. That he wanted her to do this again. Whenever she wanted. 

Anna’s stamina was draining, so when Kristoff thrusted his hips and met her in a steady rhythm she nearly lost her wits. He hit something deep within her that sent tingles down her spine to her toes. God, would she be able to walk right after this? 

She could feel her edge growing nearer and from the desperate sounds leaving the blond’s mouth, she knew Kristoff was in the same boat as her. Anna felt her walls tightening around him, making it even harder for him to move within her. Letting out a rumbled groan, Kristoff finished inside her as his head flopped forward onto her shoulder. Anna tried her best to see her orgasm through, but it was difficult when she felt so spent already. Seeming to sense the situation, Kristoff reached between them and rubbed gentle circles on her swollen bundle of nerves. Anna kissed him quickly as she came, and he swallowed the loud moan that bubbled past her lips. 

Both panting, Anna rolled off him as he flopped back on the deck. She giggled as he tucked himself back into the swim trunks, not letting his dick just sit freely out in the open. It was understandable considering their friends could come out there at any moment. She couldn’t help but blush at the thought that the others could have very well seen them getting it on just a moment ago, but she tried to push that out of her mind. 

At least they’d gotten a hell of a show if they’d seen, right? 

Despite how mortifying that’d be…

Anna followed suit and adjusted her bottoms to an appropriate position before she curled herself into his side. “How was that?” she couldn’t resist to ask. 

“Good. Really fucking good.” 

She laughed. “Agreed.” 

“I knew it’d be great with you on top.”

She hummed in agreement. “I guess you have good ideas sometimes.” 

“Only sometimes?” 

“Yeah, only sometimes.” 

There was a peaceful silence that passed over them. Anna’s body still tingled and her knees ached from the wood on the dock. Those would be very interesting scrapes to explain to the others tomorrow… 

She laid calmly, listening to Kristoff’s heart flutter behind her ear as he played with her loose auburn locks. His fingers twisted small strands before moving onto the next. Sighing, Anna couldn’t help how content she felt. How proud she was of herself for taking the initiative. 

“You want that late night swim,  _ now? _ ” he teased. 

Anna giggled, looking up at him from her place on his chest. “Isn’t there like a rule for swimming after sex?” 

He snorted. “Pretty sure that’s after eating.” 

“Same difference,” she said as she cuddled into his side. 

But Kristoff had other plans and sat up. Anna pouted at him until he scooped her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing at all. She glanced over him. “What’re you doing?” 

“I think we need to cool down.” 

“Kristoff, don’t you dare.” 

He simply smirked at her, carrying her towards the edge of the dock. “I think I’m in charge again now.” 

“Like hell you are!” 

She squirmed in his grip, tapping on his chest and wiggling her legs to no avail. He was far stronger than her and much bigger. There was no way for her to worm herself free. Even if part of her didn’t actually want to. 

“Hold your nose,” he said with a grin. 

Anna did just that. 

And Kristoff launched them both into the icy lake water. Holding onto her the entire time. Despite how pissed she was at being soaked. 

...he was right about it being a nice way to cool off. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this came from. At first it was a beach fic, but then I thought a lake house would be more secluded. This was all a ploy to get Anna in a bikini. I just felt like writing some smut, sooo here ya go!


End file.
